nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Reconstruction Chapter 19
Chapter 19 of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction aired on October 30, 2008 as the 129th episode overall and the Reconstruction season finale. Synopsis As the Meta wreaks havoc on Command's defense forces, Wash tells the Reds and Blues to get out of the base as fast as they can lest the EMP catch up to their Warthogs, shut them down and erase Epsilon. The two teams drive off as the Meta watches while Wash sends the teams a message to draw the Meta away from the base, tricking him into thinking Wash still has Epsilon and causing the Meta to follow Wash. As Wash makes his ways deeper into the complex he meets the Councilor and the Director of Project Freelancer, albeit via speakerphone as the two are hiding from the authorities. Soon the Meta catches up with Wash, but is blocked from entering the room due to emergency perimeter shields that are activated. As the Reds and Blues try to get past the last half-klick to freedom Wash begins to prime the EMP, but the Director deactivates the room's shields and allows the Meta to attack Wash. The Meta shoots Wash and the AIs ask where the Alpha is, revealing that the Meta had been trying to gain Command's trust in order to meet the Alpha; the Director says that it is not at Command and the Councilor eggs the Meta on to kill Wash. Finally Wash reveals that he had the Alpha, a.k.a. Church, with him since he went into the base. He shows him to the AI's, revealing a small minifigure of Church. Meanwhile Church's body falls out of the passenger seat of Caboose's jeep, stalling for a moment as he looks curiously at it. After the Reds tell him to keep on going, he takes his last look and follows the Reds. Back at the base, Church jumps into the Meta (still believing himself to be a ghost and thus will be unaffected by the EMP), causing him to spasm with so many AIs in his head, giving Wash ample time to activate the EMP (which to Washington's annoyance, the computer pronounces as "emp") and shut down every electronic device in Command. However, the Reds' jeep does not clear the pulse's reach. The Reds tell him to keep on going. Caboose does his best to out drive the pulse, which he does--right off of a cliff. Wash, Church, and The Meta seem to have survived as proved in the Recreation series, although only the memory of Church survived through Epsilon. Epilogue Later the Director dictates one final message to the Chairman (who is pressing charges), speaking about how he regrets not having a chance to serve in the Great War and how he wished he could have sacrificed himself in it to save a woman that he lost many years before. The camera sweeps to the Reds (now stationed in Valhalla) who have been given the bases for their training exercises by their new command, the UNSC. The camera then pans to the other base, the Director continuing about his work, mentioning that in order to understand his work, the Chairman must know that all AI are copied from someone's mind and personality. He says he is old and weighed down with memory, but proud that he did what he thought was right. Inside the base, Caboose, having survived the fall, is seen with Epsilon and the body Tex, apparently trying to insert Epsilon. Finally the Director ends his letter, signing off as "Dr. Leonard Church". This reveals that the Alpha AI was copied from the Director himself. Caboose's actions are left ambiguous. TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Chairman: To the Director of Project Freelancer. Fade in to the electronic storage area for A.I.s Chairman: I write to inform you, that by the authority of this sub-committee, officers have been dispatched, to place you under arrest, and we expect your full co-operation. Congratulations are in order, I suppose. When they write the new morality protocols for dealing with A.I., I'm certain they will name entire sections of the doctrine after you. It seems that you will earn your place in history after all, dear Director. Cut to the Meta fighting the Freelancer soldiers and winning. Then cut to the main characters back in the motor pool Washington: Alright. Stick to the plan. Just run. Get Epsilon out of here. Turn it over to the authorities the first chance you get. Simmons: Sarge, shouldn't we help him? He won't stand a chance against that thing. Sarge: We have our orders, Simmons. We have to think about the mission. Grif: Fihinally an order I wanna follow. "Run away and live." Sarge: If Agent Wash wants to face him alone, that's his business. Simmons: Yeah but he doesn't wanna face him alone. It's just that some people won't help him. Sarge: That's not our business either. Washington: Just drive. When the E.M.P. goes off- Caboose: You mean the Emp? Washington: Stop it. It will destroy Epsilon if you're not far enough away. Caboose: You got it Mister Washington. Washington: Take care of yourself guys. I know that's one thing you're good at. Wash hits a button and a large door opens upwards Washington: He's gonna be on you as soon as you clear the gate. Be ready to move. Protect the Blues' vehicle at any cost. Sarge: Protect the Blues, right, yeah. We'll get riiight on that shit. Cut to the Meta, victorious, watching the two jeeps drive a bit and stop Radio sounds Washington: That's it. Lead the Meta as far away from the base as possible. An A.I.: He's tricking you. Another A.I.: Get the A.I. A Third A.I.: We need them. Washington: I just hope there's enough time. The Meta runs toward Wash and the base Simmons: He's fallen for it, gun it Grif! Grif: Hold on everyone. Cut to Wash running through some corridors, pursued by the Meta. Wash enters a large room PA Voice: Warning. Security breech detected. Councilor: Agent Washington. Good to see you again. Washington: Oh, hello. Are you somewhere nearby, Councilor? Somewhere I can say hello in person? Councilor: Sorry Agent Washington, but we were more than prepared for this... eventuality. I'm afraid we will not be able to see each other in person today. Washington: Well then you'll excuse me if I don't stop to chat. I'm on a timetable. Councilor: There is someone else here who would like to speak with you. Director: Well hello, Agent Washington. Washington: The Director himself, I should be honored. I should be. Director: Yes, I realize it has been a while since we've spoke, David. May I call you David? Washington: No, you cannot. You gave me my new name, the least you can do is use it. Director: I am certain you have a lot of questions, Wash. Washington: Just one: How do I turn off this speaker. PA Voice: Warning. Security breech detected. The Meta arrives, and Wash puts up a containment field to keep him out Director: Well. The prodigal son returns. Agent Maine you've caused quite a few problems for us. You will not be leaving this time. Washington: I think I've said that myself about twenty times in the last few weeks. Good luck holding him. Director: You would be surprised what we are capable of, even from this distance. I suggest you work with us if you expect to survive this. Washington: I'm sorry, did something about my actions indicate I expect to survive? Cut to the Reds and Blues barreling across the landscape Sarge: Still about half a click to go. Step on it! Back to Wash et al PA Voice: Clearance verified. The failsafe is now online. Awaiting activation. Director: How did you get those codes? Washington: You might be surprised what I know, Director. PA Voice: Warning, this is a last resort measure. Activating the failsafe will destroy all electronic equipment in this facility, including this terminal. Please confirm. Director: It was Epsil'n. He inherited the memories, didn't he. Washington: I've known about what you did since the moment you implanted him in me. Director: Well then I am very sorry Agent Washington, but Project Freelancer no longer has need of your services. Program, disable interior shield. The containment field Wash turned on turns off Washington: What? Director: Agent Maine, please kill Agent Washington. They both draw Washington: Nah- The Meta shoots Wash, who falls PA Voice: Alert: incoming recovery beacon. Level zero. Immediate response necessary. The Meta advances on Wash, who backpedals toward the wall Director: Agent Washington I fear this is one recovery beacon you won't be responding to. Kill him Agent Maine. An A.I.: Where is it? Another A.I.: Where is Alpha? A Third A.I.: Where is it? Director: The Alpha is not here. It has been moved far away. Attend to the matter at hand. Councilor: Agent Maine what the Director's trying to say, is we can discuss the Alpha later. What's important, is that you prove that you can be trusted again. We need to trust you before letting you meet the Alpha. Wouldn't you agree? Washington: You know Meta, why wait? Why don't you meet him, right now? Church materializes over Wash's shoulder as an A.I. Church: Hi there. The A.I.s the Meta has accumulated appear around him, with no way of knowing which is speaking An A.I.: It's him! Another A.I.: Alpha! A Third A.I.: Alpha! Cut to the Blues and Reds escaping Grif: Caboose, watch out for that rock! Caboose drives in to a big rock, spilling Church's body Caboose: Oh no. Church! Grif: What the hell are you doing, why are you stopping, move! Caboose: His body fell out. Grif: So what!? Caboose: He's gonna need it. Simmons: It's just an empty shell, now get going! The Reds drive off Grif: Caboose move it or we're leaving you! Caboose continues driving, and we return to Wash, Church, Meta, 7 floating A.I.s, an electronic eye in the ceiling containing the voices of the Councilor and the Director, and the voice of the console Wash is next to Church: You know I can see why you didn't want anyone else in your head. Got some pretty heavy stuff going on there. I think you need to talk to a professional. Washington: That's too bad. I just lost my job, and we have great mental health coverage. Church: How much time do you need? Washington: Whatever you can get me. When the E.M.P. goes off- Church: When it goes off, I'll be fine. It only affects computers, remember? And I, am a mother fuckin' ghost. Church enters the Meta, and all other A.I.s follow him in Director: What's goin' on!? Councilor: Agent Washington, please, there is time. If you would just secure Agent Maine we can discuss this situation, in a more civilized manner. Washington: No, we can't. Wash punches the button PA Voice: Thank you, failsafe initiated. Activating Emp. Washington: Emp? You have got to be fucking ki- The E.M.P. goes off, we see the A.I. storage facility go dark, followed by the briefing room from Chapter 1, the jeeps in the motor pool crackling and sizzling, and finally outside to the edge of the compound. Cut to Caboose and the Reds escaping. Simmons: Here comes the pulse, don't stop! The E.M.P. shuts down the Reds' Warthog. Grif: Ah, shit, it stalled! Sarge: Go go go! Grif: Get Epsilon out of here, don't worry about us! Caboose: Okay! I'm scared! Caboose plows past some sawhorses Simmons: Watch where you're going! Grif: No! Caboose: Nnyaaaaaaaa- Caboose drives off a cliff overlooking a river, and we fade to black Director: Dear Chairman. Fade in to a stream in the middle of the Valhalla canyon Director: I am disappointed by your decision to press charges, but I am not surprised. My only hope is that the courts will see the matters differently than you have. You see, I never had the chance to serve in battle, nor did fate provide me the opportunity to sacrifice myself for humanity as it did for so many others in the Great War. Someone extremely dear to me was lost very early in my life. My mind has always plagued me with the question, if the choice had been placed in my hands, could I have saved her? The memory of her, has haunted me my entire life, and moreso in these last few years than I could ever have imagined. But given the events of these past few weeks, I feel confident that had I been given the chance, I would have made those sacrifices myself. Had I only the chance. Cut to the Reds in front of their jeep Sarge: Men, I just got word from our new Command. They said that thanks to our brave efforts in bringing Project Freelancer to justice, we can have full use of these former bases to continue our training exercises, until such time as they need them for more official purposes. Whatever the hell that means. Simmons: Wow, that's great news Sir. Sarge: We even got a shiny new jeep. Courtesy of the UNSC. Grif: Yeah, but Sarge, what the hell is, uh, shotgun, by the way. Simmons: Shotgun- fuck! Grif: What the hell is the UNSC? Sarge: Iunno, never heard of it. Sounds made up. While the Director talks we cruise back up the river towards the other base Director: I know that you disagreed with my methods, and that others will as well. This is beyond my control. However, I cannot imagine that any court, would be able to convict me, no matter how low their opinion of my actions might be. You must understand one basic fact for all this to make sense my dear Chairman. These A.I., they all come from somewhere; they are all based on a person. Now Alpha, was no exception. And while the law has many penalties for the atrocities we inflict on others, there are no punishments for the terrors that we inflict on ourselves. So you send your men. They won't find themselves a fight. They'll only find an old man. An old man tired, but satisfied he did his duty. An old man weary from a mind more filled with memory, than it is with hope. We enter the base and find Caboose there, crouching over the A.I and Tex's body. Caboose: Okay. Time to see if this works. Director: Sincerely yours, the former director of Project Freelancer, Doctor Leonard Church. Trivia *Washington's name is revealed to be "David". Video thumb|394px|left References Category:Episodes Category:Reconstruction